Venae cavae , Holle ader
by lluviashiawase
Summary: Arteri letaknya dari dalam daripada vena. Yang kulihat di permukaan kulitku adalah garis berwarna biru - sepertinya itu vena. Ah, aku ingin tahu yang mana arteri. Bolehkah aku mengirisnya? WARNING : heavy contents, Oneshot, A bit of KaitoMiku


Miku merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Kepalanya tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Hatinya hambar. Air matanya tak mau keluar meski sesak di dadanya telah naik sampai ke tenggorokkan, mendesak untuk menjadi isak tangis.

Seperti dalam film - film, bayangan tentang hidupnya berkelebat di kedua iris tealnya. Aktifnya dia saat kecil, pintarnya dia saat menjelang remaja, cantiknya ia saat mekar-mekarnya, manisnya ia saat mulai menjadi dewasa muda.

Adegan lainnya mulai berkelebat. Tentang penyakit dalamnya yang butuh operasi, alerginya yang butuh obat, anxiety disorder yang dianggap 'cuma lebay', panic attack yang dianggap 'cari perhatian'. Otaknya mulai jadi bodoh karena pornografi yang tertutup oleh wajah tanpa dosanya. Perasaannya mulai tak peka karena trauma yang tak pernah ditangani.

Miku mulai gila.

Sekolah menuntutnya untuk selalu jadi yang terbaik. Teman-temannya sudah menganggap Miku cengeng, tanpa tahu kalau ada yang salah di kepalanya. Organisasi yang ia ikuti menuntut dia untuk tegas yang jelas meski hatinya penuh ketidakpastian. Ia dituntut berjalan sendiri saat ia masih harus berpegangan.

Miku mulai mati.

Semua gadis yang dilihatnya adalah gadis yang bahagia. Sweater, choker, tas dan sepatu mahal mereka kenakan. Baju-baju model baru atau bermerk bermunculan saat boleh pakai baju bebas ke sekolah. Ponsel mereka tidaklah semurah ponsel Miku, dengan casing dan aksesoris ponsel lainnya yang mahal atau lucu. Sepulang sekolah atau saat hari libur, mereka bisa naik motor ke kafè meski tanpa SIM dan pulang lewat gelap.

Gadis-gadis lainnya tidak semewah itu, tapi mereka juga bahagia. Mereka bisa mengerjakan tugas kapanpun tanpa merasa capek seperti Miku. Mereka mengerti pelajaran dengan cepat tanpa perlu suasana tenang seperti Miku. Mereka tak ambil pusing dengan kata orang, dan tetap menjadi mereka sendiri. Semua yang mereka lakukan, bahkan sambil malas-malasan pun, hasilnya sangat baik.

Miku mana bisa seperti itu? Ia hidup dari ekspetasi orang.

Jika ia jadi diri sendiri, sama saja ia jadi sampah masyarakat.

Ugh, rasanya Miku ingin muntah. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas dan berkeringat. Dadanya berdebar dan sesak tak karuan. Matanya kosong, tak terlihat kehidupan disana.

Begitu pula dengan anak laki-laki itu, yang biasa main futsal atau basket saat libur itu. Mereka selalu keluar rumah kapanpun mereka bisa. Miku pikir, mereka kurang kasih sayang. Ternyata tidak. Justru mereka jauh lebih disayang daripada Miku. Coba lihat, saat mereka pulang futsal, ibu mereka sudah menanti dengan senyuman dan makanan yang langsung disantap anaknya dengan lahap. Ayah mereka menanyakan soal hari itu dan tertawa bersama. Saat mengerjakan PR, ayah ibu mereka membantu dengan penuh kasih. Mereka selalu tidur malam tanpa sakit hati pada orang tua mereka.

Mata Miku mulai panas. Ia terlalu capek untuk langsung mengerjakan tugas sepulang sekolah. Ibunya menunggu di rumah bukan dengan senyuman dan makanan, melainkan dengan wajah sibuk dan setumpuk kue pesanan orang. Ayahnya akan mengeluh saat Miku tak bisa melakukan perintahnya dengan baik. Padahal, ia memang tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Nafas Miku mulai berat. Sesekali, ia terbatuk kecil.

Sungguh, ia adalah gadis remaja yang menyedihkan. Dulu ia pintar, percaya diri, tapi sikap apatis dunia abad ke 21 menjadikannya bungkam dalam sesaknya dunia. Pornografi mengisi relung hatinya yang kosong, menyembuhkan lebam lecet yang muncul dari kata-kata kejam ayahnya. Dosa manis itu merangkulnya, mengelus kepalanya, menenangkannya sekaligus memakan jiwanya. Lebam dan luka yang tak tersembuhkan, dibiarkan begitu saja, membekas di batinnya hingga mentari hari selanjutnya muncul. Kalau malam ini ayah Miku menghardik anak gadisnya itu, pasti besok ia akan memeluk dan menciumnya lagi. Miku berkali-kali jatuh dalam tipu muslihat ayahnya, berkali-kali memunculkan harapan baru dan berkali-kali dihancurkan lagi.

Musik adalah hidupnya. Ia suka bernyanyi dan mendengar permainan alat musik. Namun apa daya, biolanya teronggok begitu saja karena kedua orang tuanya berkata 'kamu gak bakalan serius' - sejenis alasan supaya mereka tak usah keluar uang untuk membayar les yang tak begitu penting. Ia suka bernyanyi, suaranya adalah suara sopran yang bisa dikembangkan. Tapi hernia*nya berseru sakit tiap ia bernyanyi, memaksanya berhenti untuk melagukan melodi yang mengalun di kepalanya.

Miku mulai menangis. Semua bahagianya, semua harapannya, seolah tak berhak jadi miliknya.

Satu-satunya harapan Miku adalah Kaito. Laki-laki yang hanya lebih tua satu bulan ini daripadanya ini telah menyelamatkan hatinya. Jika ditanya mengapa Miku hidup hingga hari ini, Kaito lah jawabannya. Ia memeluk Miku saat Miku hanya bisa menangis, ia mengajak Miku nonton saat Miku sudah lelah dengan kesibukan sekolah. Dan sebagai wakil ketua saat Miku menjadi Ketua OSIS tahun lalu, Kaito selalu ada di belakang Miku untuk menjaganya.

Tapi toh, segala yang indah dan menyenangkan, tentu harus dibayar. Lebam dan luka lama Miku muncul lagi, meminta kasih sayang untuk menyembuhkan mereka. Mereka mengendalikan Miku menjadi egois dan jahat karena haus kasih sayang. Kaito, yang selama ini melihat Miku sebagai gadis yang manis dan menawan, mulai merasa dimanfaatkan dan meninggalkannya. Tanpa tahu kalau ada yang salah di kepala Miku. Tanpa tahu kalau ada yang belum terobati di hati Miku.

Miku tak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup.

Segala kesahnya meledak dalam bentuk air mata. Miku menangis perlahan, melepas sakitnya sekaligus menusuk kembali lukanya. Makin ia menangis, makin terasa sakit dadanya.

Tuhan, ambil nyawaku sekarang. Aku tak pantas lagi Kau beri kebaikan.

Miku melirik ponselnya. Pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh sembilan menit. Ah, iya, besok adalah anniversarynya ia dengan Kaito. Mereka belum putus, Kaito masih terlalu malas untuk bicara soal itu dengan Miku. Jadi, mereka masih kekasih sampai sekarang.

Miku membuka LINE, membuka chatnya dengan Kaito, lalu mengetik sesuatu disana.

 _Hai_  
 _Happy anniversary_  
 _I know ini baru 3 bulan tp artinya kan udah 1/4 tahun juga~_

 _Well...i just wanna say sorry I know i'm stupid af but...yea._  
 _I never think this'll be like this._  
 _Gue gak mikir kalo apa yang gue mau bisa semudah itu terjadi._  
 _gak af._

 _So,sorry._  
 _Kalo gue sama lo sekarang,i want to hug you._

Pukul 12.00.  
Ditekannya tombol send.

Sekali lagi,ia pecah dalam tangis. Ia bodoh sekali. Ia masih punya kehidupan. Kenapa ia jadi jatuh seperti ini? Harusnya ia terus tegar. Memangnya siapa dia sampai patut dibantu orang? Ia tak secantik, sepintar, seberharga yang ia kira.

Diambilnya tas sekolahnya. Tangannya menelusup ke dalam. Sesaat kemudian, tangannya kembali muncul bersama sebuah benda. Cutter.

Cutter itu adalah milik Kaito yang tak sengaja terbawa oleh Miku. Cutter biru yang tajam, sering dipinjam Miku untuk memotong kertas saat pelajaran Prakarya. Belum pernah dipakai untuk melukai siapapun. Dan akan dipakai untuk membunuh seseorang.

Sepertinya juga, Kaito tak menginginkan ini lagi. Ia bisa beli baru lagi, kan? Apa susahnya bagi seorang anak dokter terkenal untuk membeli cutter baru? Ayah ibunya akan memberikan apapun bagi anak laki-laki kesayangan mereka. Tak usah cutter, mau anaknya minta pisau bedah pun pasti diberi.

Miku membuka cutter itu, lalu menyayatkannya sekali ke pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sayatannya vertikal, lurus kebawah.

Dimanakah arteri? Guru biologinya bilang, vena letaknya lebih diatas dan arteri lebih ke dalam. Banyak orang yang mau bunuh diri, tapi hanya mengiris sampai vena. Kalau mau bunuh diri, harus arterinya yang dipotong, jangan venanya saja. Kalau hanya vena, masih bisa tewas sih, hanya saja pelan-pelan.

Miku mengayunkan cutter Kaito lagi. Kali ini lebih dalam. Lalu lagi. Dan lagi.

Dimanakah arterinya? Miku ingin tahu. Ia hanya melihat venanya.

Tapi, sebelum matanya menangkap arteri, ia sudah mengantuk duluan. Ah, memang sudah malam, saatnya tidur.  
Makin lama, matanya makin berat. Tubuhnya juga terasa makin capek.  
Akankah besok, saat ia bangun, semuanya jadi lebih baik? Sebaik mimpi-mimpi Miku?

"Yah, kuharap begitu."  
"Selamat tidur."

Kaito mendobrak kamar Miku. Saat itu juga, matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang sudah terbaring kaku di lantai.

Kaito mendekatinya dengan hati berdebar kencang. Dan pemandangan selanjutnya yang ia lihat adalah pergelangan tangan kiri yang sudah tersayat dan meneteskan darah dalam jumlah tak sedikit.

Bukan meneteskan - yang lebih tepat adalah _mengalirkan._

Kubangan darah mengitari lengan kiri gadis itu. Kaito bergidik ngeri. Ia tak pernah membayangkan kalau gadisnya bisa semenyeramkan dan semenyedihkan ini.

Gadis itu - Hatsune Miku, masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya yang sudah basah keringat dan kering lagi di tubuh. Tas sekolahnya tergeletak di dekatnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam cutter yang menjulur keluar dengan noda darah. Belakangan, diketahui darah tersebut adalah milik Miku. Gadis 17 tahun ini sudah dipastikan tewas bunuh diri.

Yang pertama kali menemukan Miku adalah Kaito. Setelah melihat pesan Miku yang dikirim tepat pukul 12 malam, Kaito langsung menelepon Miku, tapi tak ada jawaban. Sampai jam sembilan pagi, juga masih tak ada jawaban. Curiga, Kaito mendatangi apartemen tempat keluarga Miku tinggal, yang saat itu kosong karena kedua orangtuanya ke luar kota. Setelah memasuki kamar Miku, ia pun menemukan mayat si gadis yang malang.

Dari hasil penyelidikan, diduga motif bunuh diri Miku adalah depresi. Selain depresi, faktor pendukung lainnya adalah beberapa gangguan mental yang membuat Miku tak bisa berpikir jernih, serta kurangnya pendampingan dari orang tua dan sikap Miku yang cenderung pasif, sehingga orang-orang cenderung tak tahu tentang keadaannya.

Kematian Miku cukup menggemparkan. Semacam teguran keras bagi semua orang tua dan lingkungan dengan anak remaja di dalamnya. Pihak konseling sekolah pun jadi dipertanyakan; mengapa muridnya jadi seperti itu?

Semua topik di televisi tak jauh-jauh dari remaja, gangguan mental, pendampingan orang tua, dan sejenisnya. Mereka tak menyebut Miku sebagai sumber segala topik mereka, karena toh semua sudah tahu darimana. Miku adalah simbol dari gadis-gadis abad 21 : diberkati sekaligus terkutuk. Bahagia sekaligus tersiksa. Tertelan dalam euforia dunia.

Kaito berlutut di samping nisan Miku. Berbagai macam bunga bertebaran, tapi yang paling banyak adalah krisan putih, bunga kesukaan Miku. Kaito sendiri meletakkan sebuah mawar merah, bunga yang diberikannya pada Miku saat ia menyatakan cintanya sekitar tiga bulan lalu.

Kaito masih ingat saat-saat mereka berdua - saat Miku ngambek karena cewek-cewek di kelasnya menggosipkan dia dengan perempuan lain, pertama kalinya mereka nonton bareng (waktu itu mereka nonton horror dan Miku jauh lebih berani), waktu Miku kecapekan dan Kaito yang membopongnya ke UKS (Kaito bangga sekali saat itu), dan waktu-waktu lainnya.

Dan yang terakhir, saat mereka berantem.

Mesti Kaito akui kalau ia kesal sekali waktu itu. Miku benar-benar seenaknya, seolah hubungan ini milik dia sendiri. Kata-katanya ketus, dan ia tak peduli kalau Kaito sedang capek. Tak heran kalau Kaito langsung balas mendiaminya waktu itu. Tanpa ia tahu kalau Miku tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Maaf ya.",gumamnya pelan."Kalau kamu yang salah, aku sudah maafin kamu - tapi, aku juga tak tahu apa-apa, jadi-"

Belum selesai Kaito bicara, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat mengitari dirinya.

Aroma ini. Aroma khas Miku. Kaito mengenalinya. Setiap kali Miku memeluknya atau sekedar bersandar padanya, Kaito selalu mencium bau ini, meski hanya sepintas.

Apakah ini berarti Miku sudah memaafkannya?

Spontan, Kaito menoleh. Saat itulah angin bertiup dan meniup aroma itu dan hujan turun.

Nggak, ini bukan dalam adegan romantis-nyesek di drama tv. Tapi memang sudah dari pagi mendung. Dan entah mengapa, baru sekarang turun hujannya.

Mungkin dunia memang sedang bersedih, karena kehilangan satu anak gadis lagi karena bodohnya dunia.

 _fin_

 **author note**

 _...entah ke berapa kalinya, saya merasa fanfic saya gak jelas._

 _hahhh *sigh*_

 _Tapi kadang-kadang, saya juga suka mikir - apa sih yang ada di pikiran teman-teman di luar sana saat mereka bunuh diri? Kalau yang memang dibully atau korban kekerasan, mungkin itu sudah banyak. Tapi yang kehidupannya baik-baik saja, padahal hanya kelihatannya, apa yang ada di hati mereka?_

 _Satu sisi masih besyukur, sisi lain sudah tak kuat. Seperti itukah?_

 _Hm, pesan saya sih, buat teman-teman yang baca fic ini sampai_ author note _nya, pilihan mau bunuh diri atau tidak ada di tangan kalian. Memang sih, bunuh diri itu lebih hina daripada membunuh orang lain kalau dalam agama saya. Tapi pada akhirnya, ini menyangkut dirimu. Hidupmu. Jadi, pikirkanlah matang-matang; kehidupan sehabis bunuh diri itu belum tentu enak tapi abadi, lho. Berabe ntar kalo salah pilih._

 _Dan untuk semuanya, tolong jangan pernah remehkan gangguan mental. Sekecil apapun itu, itu bukanlah hal yang bisa kalian anggap enteng. Jangan anggap_ anxiety _itu keren, atau_ cutting _itu_ _kekinian_ _. Jangan bangga kalau kalian punya obat penenang karena suatu gangguan yang seharusnya bisa kalian hindari. Serius deh, bisa jadi apa suatu negara kalau mentalitas anak mudanya ikut-ikutan terus? Yang diikutin gak bener lagi._

 _Ah iya, untuk para orang tua, ngurus anak zaman sekarang itu susah loh. Saya harap kalian bisa jadi uluran tangan Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan kaum muda dari bahayanya godaan zaman sekarang. Amin_

 _...pls, saya berasa nenek-nenek._

 _Oke, sudah dulu ya. With love, Aya._


End file.
